warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fey Magic
The Elves are able to manipulate the winds of magic with a grace, ease and flair unmatched by any of the younger, cruder races. Wood Elves are no exception, and there are many skilled practitioners of their own particular fey strand of magic within the bounds of Athel Loren. Wood Elf mages tend to follow the path of the ancient Elven god of renewal and rebirth, Isha, and are sometimes known as the Handmaidens or Stewards of Ariel. Skilled in the arts of spellweaving, they are able to manipulate the energies of Athel Loren in many varied ways. They are adept at creating powerful illusions and glamours, as well as being masters in the mystical arts of healing and regrowth. They are capable of weaving spells of confusion and trickery that can ensure that an intruder will be unable to discover an Elven hall, even if he walks only feet from its majestic doors; they can cast dangerous blasts that strip trespassers of their wits and memories, and heal grievous wounds with but a touch of the hand. They are capable of encouraging trees and undergrowth to spontaneous growth, which can then be directed to create elegant and artful forms. In this manner, the Elves can create beautiful artistry, such as delicately twisting pillars of living branches that form the basis of graceful monuments and structures. Trees and foliage can be encouraged by skillful Wood Elf mages to uproot and move about, blocking off paths and creating new glades. This is often used as a subtle warning, and most will be so unnerved by this that they leave Athel Loren immediately, but those that choose to ignore such warnings are dealt with without mercy. Other Wood Elf mages specialise in learning the secret magical paths of Athel Loren, enabling them to disappear like smoke, only to reappear in a completely different location. Wood Elf mages are capable of all manner of fey sorceries and artful spells, and are rightly feared by all. Lore of Athel Loren A *'Anger of the Woods' - This song can be used to enchant any trees or large bushes within range of the caster. Once enchanted, the trees will bunch and tense in readiness, and at a command from the singer they will lash out with their branches and hurl a volley of twigs and notes upon any individual or group of enemies, as long as they are within 12 yards of at least one of the trees or bushes. *'Ariel's Blessing' - The caster calls upon the healing powers of Ariel, undoing even the most grievous injuries, and restoring life to those who have fallen. B *'Bridge of Vines' - This song is used to create a vine bridge over any terrain-based obstacle such as a river, bog or gorge. The song can also be used to create a vine ladder between the ground and the top of a wall or pit as desired. The vine bridge begins at the caster's feet and extends a maximum of a multiple of 12 yards. It is narrow, sways, and will only take the weight of three people or one person and a horse at any time. The bridge is flammable. Once created, a bridge of vines can be dispelled by its creator by singing a 'closing' song. Otherwise it lasts until the following morning, when the vines shrivel and become too weak to bear weight. C *'The Call of the Hunt' - The spirit of Kurnous fills the target of the spell, infusing them with a part of his savagery, anger and power. *'Carpet of Mould' - The singer can create a patch of mould with a diameter of six yards, anywhere within 48 yards of him. The mould appears on the ground, and can be of any type. Anyone within the area where the mould grows will suffer its effects as described. This mould is perfectly natural, and will affect the caster just as much as anyone else. The magic that sustains the mould will fade by the next sunrise, and unless the mould happens to be in its natural habitat it will begin to rot. F *'False Dryad' - The singer takes on the form of an animated wooden figure, with hair of leaves and twig-like fingers. Their clothing and equipment is changed to wood for the duration of the song. The caster becomes tougher and stronger, but also flammable. The song can be dispelled at any time, but dispelling may be harder if the caster is aflame, due to the pain of burning. Upon returning to normal form, such a fire is extinguished. *'Find Plant' - The caster can find the location of any one plant or tree within half a mile of the point at which the song was begun. The cater must specify the species to be found ("a primrose" will work, "a flower" will not). The hazel dowsing rod used in the song will point at the nearest specimen, and will continue pointing in that direction until the caster reaches the plant, at which point the dowsing rod dries to a twisting twig; to find another specimen, the caster must sing the song again. If no plant of the required description is within half a mile, the rod will dry up and fall to the ground immediately. *'Fury of the Forest' - Twisted branches and thorns burst into spontaneous growth, attacking the enemies of Athel Loren. H *'Haunted Forest' - This song can only be cast on a group of trees or bushes. It affects a maximum area of 48 yards by 48 yards, but only in a forest where the trees are close. When the song is sung, a darkness begins to grow in the shadows beneath the trees. Branches begin to sway and creak together, and leaves rustle. Strange scurrying movements are heard in undergrowth and in the tree canopy. Shadows seem to flit from tree to tree, seen from the corner of the eye but not when looked at directly. Allies of the caster are not affected at all, and see a normal forest. *'Heart of the Tree' - With this song, a singer can "hibernate" inside the heart of a tree, undetected to any senses, including magic. The tree's trunk must be thicker than the caster's body. The caster must touch the tree for the duration of the singing, and then melts through the bark into the heart of the trunk, effectively becoming part of the wood. While inside the tree, the caster is in a form of suspended animation and unaware of what is happening in the outside world. While hibernating, the caster's wounds heal twice as fast as normal, but their magical potential returns at a normal rate. Time spent within the tree must be stipulated when the song is cast. The caster cannot come out of hibernation before the stipulated time is up unless the tree is damaged in any way, in which case the caster immediately rematerializes beside the tree. The song will not work if the tree in question is already inhabited by a Dryad, who may attack at the intrusion. *'The Hidden Path' - Using this spell, the caster moves a single friendly unit out of the corporeal world and beyond the reach of mortals. S *'Shape the Growing Plant' - *'Splinter Missile' - This spell protects the caster from spears, wooden arrows, crossbow bolts, blowpipe darts, and other wooden missiles. The wooden parts of any missiles fired at him for some time will disintegrate into harmless splinters in mid-flight; any metal components fall harmlessly to the ground. The song also works on any other missiles having a wooden component, such as throwing axes or throwing knives with wooden handles. In this case, the balance of the weapon is lost, and though it reaches its target, the caster only takes half damage. The song has no effect on magical arrows or weapons. *'Splinter Weapon' - If the caster is hit by a hand-to-hand weapon containing any wooden parts while this song is in effect, the wood will splinter as the blow hits. The caster takes half damage for the weapon, and the attacker's arms are hit by the sharp slivers of wood. The weapon is rendered useless, though metal parts can be salvaged. The song has no effect on magical weapons. T *'Tree Singing' - The mage encourages the spirits of Athel Loren to make the forests shift and begin moving. *'Treeform' - The singer can turn into a tree of any type for the duration of the song. The tree must weigh the same as the caster. The caster may turn into a Bloodsedge, but may be driven slightly insane each time it kills in this form. *'The Twilight Host' - The mage weaves a powerful illusion, and ghostly grey shapes appear at the sides of the Wood Elves. V *'Verdant Tracking' - The caster can spot the small signs that creatures and people always leave as they pass through wild areas: footprints, bent grass, broken twigs and suchlike. This song will only work within fertile wild areas; it will not work in towns or deserts. *'Vital Surge' - This song increases the growth of any one plant or tree. No plant can be made to grow larger than its natural size, but but growth can be stopped by the caster before the plant reaches full maturity. The plant will only grown if there is sufficient soil to take its roots. The song cannot be cast on a seed - the plant must already have taken root and begun growing before the song is cast on it. This song is often used with Shape the Growing Plant to create Elf settlements in a relatively short period of time. W *'Whispering Leaves' - This spell can only be cast on a group of trees or bushes. It affects a maximum area of 48 yards by 48 yards, but only in a forest where the trees are in close contact. When the song is cast, the leaves of the trees begin to rustle, and the branches sway slightly in an alarming fashion, provoking a fear reaction in intelligent creatures. It does not work on animals, nor can it be cast on lifeless trees. Notes *As of Warhammer Armies: Wood Elves (8th Edition), this lore is no longer in use by the Wood Elves, who instead use both Dhar and Qhaysh, with Ariel also using Ghyran. Source * Warhammer Armies: Wood Elves (6th Edition) ** : pg. 78 ** : pg. 79 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- Realms of Sorcery ** : pg. 92 ** : pg. 93 ** : pg. 211 ** : pg. 212 ** : pg. 213 ** : pg. 214 es:Saber de Athel Loren Category:Magic Category:Wood Elves Category:F Category:M